H20: Just add zombies
by StydiaYes
Summary: The apocalypse in another eyes. Cleo and the gang already have a crazy life, what if we added zombies?
1. Chapter 1: Starting Out

Kim's P.O.V We've been on the road for ever it seem's like. We're not going anywhere, just trying to escape those face eating butt-heads. We have a pretty large group, it's Cleo, Rikki, Bella, Will, Zane and Lewis. That's who came with us, we found Lewis while escaping the city. "Where now?" I ask Cleo. She doesn't answer. "Were not sure yet." Lewis answers. "Fine." I say. I see some of the things. I call them walkers, so does everyone else. We find a stop to camp out, everyone has a buddy to sleep with, mine's is Cleo. Luckily, she's a deep sleeper, so I sneak out. I don't hear any walkers, which is good, because I don't have any weapons or know how to use them. They scare me, but I haven't been bit yet, and I'm good at avoiding them. A twig breaks. I gasp and hide. I look around a tree and see someone, I try to tip-toe to the other side but, before I can do anything, a gun is pointed to my head. I gasp, "I'm so sorry." I say. "Who are you?" He asks. "I'm Kim. Please, don't shoot." I hear the lock the gun. There about to shoot it when they put it down. "Thank you. So much." I say. The sun is coming up a little now. I didn't know that I was walking for that long. I see the mans face because of the sun. Well, I should say boy. He looks the same age as me, with blue eyes, and a freckled face. "I'm Carl." He says Carl's P.O.V The girl looks terrified, she looks sweet. But I'll keep my gun, just in case. "I'm Carl," I say. "Come on." She looks relieved and follows me, I go back by the rail road tracks. "Do you know where my group is?" I ask "No." She says quietly. "Daryl, Rick, Maggie, Glenn? Ring a bell?" I ask . "No. I'm sorry." She says. Once again, quietly. I groan and sit down. "What happened?" She asks. "Nothing." She sits down by me, "What happened?" "Nothing!" I yell. I can tell by her face that she's scared. "Kim!" A girl comes in saying. "Are you crazy?! Why would you leave?!" "I-I" She clears her throat, "This is Carl. He lost his group." 


	2. Chapter 2: A spark

Cleo's P.O.V

We were walking back to camp. I felt my stomach boiling, partly because Kim was stupid enough to leave, and partly because that boy yelled at her.

"Why did you leave?" I asked her. Putting my hand on her shoulder.

She took it off, "I'm bored of being cramped up in that tent."

"But you could've died!" I say. "Who is that boy?"

"He tried shooting me." She says, "Wow, that came out bad. Uh, he's lost."

"Okay. But I don't want you by him. He seem's dangerous."

"Really Cleo?! He's fine, you're acting like he's a murderer."

"If he isn't he was about to be." I say. She scoffs and runs away. Rikki and Bella come from behind me.

"It's fine, Cleo." Bella says.

"I know. It's just, I'm stressed." I say, and start to tear up.

"I know, you can talk about it." Bella says.

"Our powers. I can't use it in front of Kim, or the new guy. What would they think?"

"I'm pretty sure you can use you're powers. It's not like any one will do test on you now, or can." Bella says. I smile and walk off.

Carl's P.O.V

"Why are you here?" A man asked.

"I already told you!" I yelled. "I'm lost."

"Okay. Fine." A girl came in and he got up and whispered something to her.

The girl came in and said, "I'm Cleo."

I stayed quiet. I guess she didn't notice, or didn't care, because she kept going.

"Do you want help finding you're group?" She asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Then stay here, we'll feed you, hel-"

"No, I can't stay here." I said.

"We'll feed you and-"

"No!" I said.

"Then you're going to die!"

"Fine." I snapped out.

Kim's P.O.V

I sit by the fire Lewis made. Cleo comes out of a tent and annouces, "Were leaving on the road today. And we also have a new group member."

I go into the tent that Cleo came out of. Carl is in there.

"Hi, are you part of our group now?" I ask.

"Not for long." He says.

I sit down by him. "So how old are you?" I ask. It's a stupid question, he probaly doesn't even know since no one's kept time. Well, I have. But I'm sure he hasn't. But, at least it starts a conversation.

"I'm fourteen." He says.

"I'm sixteen." I say.

Cleo makes us pack up. And then were on the road again. We find a small house to camp out in, it has a small supply of food. But it'll do for now.

We all sleep in the frontroom. Except for Cleo, who's upstairs keeping watch with Lewis. I go upstairs to go to the bathroom, when I hear Cleo.

"I just can't keep this secret anymore." I put my ear to the door to hear more, "It's just so frustraiting, and it's the only way I can fight the walkers."

"Then I'll teach you too use a weapon." Lewis says.

Cleo's P.O.V

Everyone's asleep, which is good. So, I stare out of the window. I see someone, I never expected to see again. Walking across the road. I thought they died, it was...

A cliffhanger! Yay! Sorry the focus has beeen about Carl and Kim, the upcoming chapters is more about the mermaids ;)


	3. Chapter 3: A Old Friend

Bella's P.O.V

Cleo was almost screaming. Yet I was the only one who woke up. I got up an put my hands on her shoulders. "What's wrong, Cleo?" I asked.

"E- S- H- Ehh!" She squealed.

"Cleo! Calm down. Now, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Emma, the other mermaid. She's here!" She said.

"Emma?! Really! Wow, I didn't want to meet her like this." I said.

Cleo looked out the window and frowned, "They walked to far!" And she ran out the door.

"Cleo!" I yelled and woke the others up. Then I ran after her.

"Emma! Emma!" She was yelling, but it was too late, they were to far. So she used her power to splash water on her. And finally caught up to her.

"Cleo?!" Emma screamed and hugged her, but she was careful not to get her wet.

"Hi, I'm Bella." I said.

"Oh, hello." Emma said. "Who's this?"

"Another mermaid. She arrived shortly after you left

." Cleo said.

"Wow. That's amazing."

"How do we get you dry?" Ash asked Emma.

"I can go get Rikki." Cleo said

"Get me for what?" She said, "Emma?!"

Emma's P.O.V

Me and Rikki hugged and she dryed me off. We went inside the house they were sleeping in and we all hugged, too.

It was great to be back with them. They let me sleep in since I was tired. I woke screaming.

"Emma are you all right?!" Ash asked

"Yeah. Just a bad dream." I said. He nodded and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

I turned on my side and thought of Elliot, when one day we were at a beach, I was about 13. I remember we played. My good thoughts got cut from my nightmare, him, dyeing, yet, it was real.

Rikki's P.O.V

I slept on the floor next to Emma and Carl. The kid seemed nice, but since he tried shooting Kim in the face, we need to watch him. Zane rolled over by me and smirked, "Hi." He said.

"Go away." I said. It's funny how even in a zombie apocalypse I can hold a grudge against Zane.

"Fine. Whatever." He said and rolled back to his spot.

We broke up about four years ago I think, yet I still hate him. I guess I should forgive him, since he was the one that saved my life. I don't even try to think about it, but it flashes back, the zombies was about ten inches away from me, I was running in a house, until I reached the hall, with no doors, and it was already too close, but Zane came and stabbed it in the head.


	4. Chapter 4: Losing Love

Kim's P.O.V

We were out on the road, again. It's sucks I want to take a shower, curl my hair and flirt with guys my age. But, it seems like only one of those are happening.

"When can we stop, Cleo?" I ask.

"Soon." She replies.

I groan, "No!" and I sit down, refusing to move.

"Come on, Kim." Cleo says.

"Don't be such a brat." Rikki says.

"Kim. Let's go." Carl says.

"No. I'm tired of moving every day. I miss Mom and Dad, I miss being normal!" I yell. But Cleo's not watching me. She has her mouth wide open and she's staring right behind me. I slowly run my head around, to see the fright of my life...

Walkers, about two hundred

Carl pulls out his gun and shoots the close ones, but backing up. I run next to Cleo.

Everyone's running now, I fall but Cleo picks me up, then we run again.

Rikki's P.O.V

I'm in front out of everyone. I heaar screaming, I don't want to look back but I do, and it's:

"Zane!" I scream, I pick up my arm and set fire to the zombies, and Kim see's me, not the Carl kid.

I run and sit next to him, "Zane." I can feel the tears running down my cheeks.

"I'm fine." He said.

"Are, are you bit?" I feel silly I didn't ask that first, because if he isn't than he's going to tease me.

"Yes."

I cry even harder, Cleo comes up to me and puts a hand on my shoulder, Lewis has Kim next to her, she's seems sad and scared, since she saw me using my powers.

I put a hand on his face. More walkers are coming, Cleo's telling me, "Come on, Rikki. We have to go."

"Bu- Zane!"

"There's nothing we can do, it's to late."

"No!" I yell loud, partly because I'm mad and because Carl is shooting the walkers and I'm trying to let her hear me.

"Rikki." Zane says.

"Can't we cut it off, or can w-"

"There's more coming!" Carl yells

"Zane, I love you. I never stopped. I just was mad, and it was stupid, I was stupid, I was acting stupid. I'll never forget you for however long I live. I love you." I say and place a kiss on his lips, and I walk away.

Oh my gosh! I was crying while writing this! Well, I hope you liked it. I know Rikki acted all sweet and that's the exact oppiside of her but I wanted her deep, deep, deep down have a soft side, so that's why she acted different.

P.S

I hope any Zikki fans keep reading, I still have more surprises up my sleeve.


	5. Chapter 5: Learning

Cleo's P.O.V

"What's going on?!" Kim asked Cleo, right after they left the spot Zane was.

"Uhh," I looked at Lewis.

"Well, Carl, let's go start a fire over here." Lewis said and walked off with him.

"I know you're confused."

"Um, yeah I'm confused! She set the walkers on fire with her hands!" Kim was almost screaming.

"Shh. We have powers okay?" I said. "I know it seems odd but-"

"What?!" Kim said.

"Yes, but I need you to stay calm." I said.

"You didn't tell me sooner?!" She said and stormed off, she avoided everyone for a week or so, but I kept watching her. After she got used to the fact we had powers, we talked. She understood and was a little happy.

Carl's P.O.V

I was sitting by a camp we made for the night, the fire was warming up my hands. I still haven't got used to this new group yet, I still want to go back to my Dad.

"Hi." Kim sat down to me.

"Hey." I said almost in a whisper.

"You'll find you family soon." She says.

I don't say anything. I don't really feel like talking, since I don't really know her. So, I go to my tent.

Kim's P.O.V

I sleep in a tent with Cleo and Rikki. I hear the branches shake and I immeadly lay upwards. "Cleo." I shake her.

"What?" She mumbles.

"There's something outside." I try to say it calmly but there's a shake in my voice.

Cleo look's outside and doesn't see anything, "Stay there." She says and climbs out the tent, I follow her.

We walk towards the tree's, "See anything?" I whisper.

She shakes her head and looks around, her mouth falls open and I can see fear in her face, "Kim, run."


	6. Chapter 6: Alone

Kim's P.O.V

I was hiding behind a rock. I heard screaming and gunshots, I was scared. I turned around to see a man's hand around Cleo's neck, it looks like he sees me, so I go back behind the rock. I'm about 100 feet away from them. Maybe more or less.

I hear rustling near a branch near me, I just hope it's not them, it's...Carl.

"Carl?!" I say, trying to keep my voice down, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Come on." He says. We sneak out of the woods and by some buildings.

"Are we just going to let them take my family?" I ask.

"What are we sppoussed to do?" He says.

"Save them!" I say. Trying not to be too loud.

"They'd kill us in a second."

I sit down and cry, I'm stuck with him and he's right. They would kill us, and that wouldn't help Cleo. I don't know what to do, but were watching ourselves, for now, so I need to step up and be mature.

"We need to find somewhere to stay." I say. We start walking, soon we find a abonded house and stay there.

While Carl is sleeping I write in my journal:

Dear Diary,

It's 23 day's until my birthday! But, it's not exciting as it used to be, without Cleo. Besides, who am I going to invite to my party, the walkers?

These people took Cleo, I'm going to get them. I'm going to save Cleo, yes i'm scared I'll try to be brave, for Cleo. Hopefully she's okay. Honestly, I look at her a diffrent way. She has powers, it's odd. But, a few years ago I thought she had powers and was a mermaid, and she is. We had a long talk, about the powers. I don't even know if I'll get over it completly.

Kim

I close my journal and head to bed. Once we wake up were on the road again.

"We should go this way." Carl says.

"Shouldn't we head back to where they took Cleo? Maybe we can find footprints or something that can lead us to them." I say.

"Okay." He says quietly.

We head back there. Once were there I relize it's a bad idea. Someone's there, I relize soon it's:

"Rikki!" I run up and hug her. I've never ever been so happy to see her.

"You're alive!" She says.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." I say.

"No, it's just... Nothing. Anyways. Come on, I think I know where they went." Rikki says.

"How?" I ask.

"I saw them going this way, and I heard them say 'Take the girl's to Kirkman road.' " Rikki says.

"Okay. Let's go." I say.

See what I did there? Kirkman road..Robert Kirkman? Ha, ha...No? Okay.


	7. Chapter 7: Lost

Carl's P.O.V

We were all sleeping were we used to. Before those people took Kim's family. Everyone was asleep, and I stood up. And tip toed out of the woods. Once I was far enough I started normally walking. I sighed since I was free, since I could find my Dad.

"What do you think you're doing?" Rikki said, as she got in front of me.

"I-"

"You're making a mistake. If you stay with us you will find you're family. If you leave you'll die." She says.

"You guys said you'll help. You haven't helped." I said.

"But, we will." Rikki says.

"How?" I ask.

"Tommorow we'll seach for you're family." She says. I sigh and walk back to the camp with her, and head to sleep.

Kim's P.O.V

Rikki woke us up early in the morning to tell us, "Guard, I'm going to get firewood." And handed me a knife. Then left.

I got up and stabbed a nearby walker.

I sit down next to Carl, "Do you think we'll live?"

"Yes." He says.

It's been a hour and Rikki's still not back, then another hour passed, another. I refused to sleep a wink. Another hour passed. A week passed. We were truely alone.

Me and Carl have grown closer, we would tell eachother jokes. I felt really connected to him. We both have been through the same or simular things.

"Here." Carl gave me. I looked down and saw some comics. I wasn't big on them but I still said thank you and hugged him.

"Can I ask you something?" I ask.

"You just did." I chuckle.

"Why didn't you shoot me? When you help te gun against my head."

"I-" He said, "I felt like I shouldn't. I felt like I trusted you. I don't know. It was crazy." He said.

I smiled then headed to bed, I held on to a picture of Cleo, imagining it was her, I knew she'll be back. I know it.

-NOTE-

This is a child friendly book, I only put teen because of the zombies. There's no cussing or anything like that, I do not like books that are really bad or stuff like that, so it will be fine for kids.


	8. Chapter 8

Kim's P.O.V

We dicided to leave our old camp and seach for everybody. Maybe we'd find them, or at least somebody.

"I think Rikki would have gone this way." I say. Pointing left.

"You sure she wouldn't have gone this way?" He said.

"You don't know her, I do!" I snapped back.

"No, there's a piece of her clothes here." He said.

"Oh." I smiled.

"Come on." We followed the trail, until we found her in a cave. "

Rikki," I said, "Why would you leave us?"

The cave was dark and I couldn't see her much, she pulled out a body, it looked dead since it had alot of blood on it, I reconized it. It was Zane.

"What?!" I said as I noticed who it was, Carl seemed confused then I guess he relized too, because he had his gun pointed to Zane.

"Don't shoot!" Rikki said, "He's alive. He managed to survive."

"How?" I asked, "He got bit."

"He had to cut his leg off, himself." She said. Carl slowly lowered his gun.

"I can't believe you'd just leave us. Why would you do that?" I said.

"I know, I know. I had no other choice." Rikki said. "But, I did find this." She held up a picture of me, she turned it around and I saw my writing, 'Roses are red, violets are blue..I think. Happy birthday, I love you.' I turn red and snached it out of her hand.

"So, you think they went this way?" I asked.

"Yeah. We can follow the trail, but I need something for Zane. He can't walk." She said.

"We can stop at a hospital." Carl said.

"Yeah!" I said, agreeing. "

Won't their be too much walkers. Since once they get bit their first idea is too go to a E.R?" Rikki said. "

Well," I thought, "Ohh, I know a clinic nearby, it shouldn't be too busy."

"Okay. How far?" Rikki asked.

"About a hour away." I answered. "

Who will go then?" Carl asked.

"Me and you can go, Rikki." I said.

"No, you both stay here. I'll be back soon." She said and left. Me and Carl both looked at eachother and I sighed and sat down.

"Thanks, for finding Rikki." I said.

"No problem." He said.

"You seem diffrent. Since I first met you." I said.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"You seem less cold, and more open." I say. He didn't say anything, niether did I. We kept quiet until Rikki came back.

I'm sorry that it keeps coming out so wierd. I'm not sure why it does that, if you know why, any advice would be very useful! Thanks!


	9. UPDATE

Guys, guess what? I'm active again, yay! So I will be making new stories, and updating h2o: just add zombies :))) love you guys and I'm sorry 3


	10. Chapter 10

Aye guys. I just wanna note I'm 100% for sure updating h20;just add zombies. And also making a new story. Stay tuned. 


End file.
